lsa
by Maisa Cullen
Summary: ,


Levantou-se da cama num salto, com uma das mãos na boca. Foi até o banheiro em passos rápidos, tropeçou em algo, mas não se importou. Jogou água em seu rosto, depois o secou com a camisola. Ainda era uma da manhã. Que tipo de pesadelo era aquele? O quarto estava iluminado por apenas uma fraca luz que vinha da janela mal fechada. Fechou a janela e antes de fechar a cortina, viu o quanto a lua estava bonita. E assustadoramente próxima. Poderia até tocá-la. A imagem da boneca ilustrando sua morte se formou em cabeça. Nunca fora intuitiva... Mas aqueles últimos sonhos que estava tendo, começaram a assustá-la. Os dois últimos que tivera, tiveram fins trágicos. Será que era algum sinal? Um aviso? Ela riu do próprio pensamento, achando o quanto aquilo era ridículo. Deitou-se em sua cama, e ficou encarando o além. Estava com um pouco de medo de dormir novamente, se bem que não estava mais com sono.

* * *

Não tinha dormido mais nada, desde que havia acordado, mas só se levantou quando o despertador tocou. Levantou-se sem muita pressa, suas costas doíam. Ao colocar os pés no chão, cambaleou para o lado, sua cabeça estava pesada de tanta dor. Ela se encostou na parede e massageou as têmporas, com os olhos cerrados.

-Dor de cabeça, Hermione? Quer que arranje uma poção? –Perguntou Parvati, terminando de arrumar sua gravata.

-Aham. Não, obrigada. –Afirmou, seca. Que garota mais esquisita, nunca olhou em sua cara e agora estava dando uma de boazinha pra cima dela? Ha Ha, Hermione Granger não é tão idiota assim. Ela escovou os dentes rápido para não se atrasar, trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e foi andando de má vontade tomar café.

-Nonfssa, Minhone, voschê tá com uma cara horríhasvel. –Rony disse, rindo, falando, mastigando e comendo ao mesmo tempo. Ela fuzilou o garoto com o olhar e não respondeu.

-Não dormiu bem, Mi? –Harry perguntou, enquanto se esticava e dava um beijo na sua bochecha. Hermione tentou sorrir, mais o máximo que saiu, foi um suspiro. Ela pegou um pão e passou geléia de abóbora, e chá. Tentou mordê-lo, mas não tinha vontade de comer nada. Suspirou novamente, frustrada, e jogou os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos.

-Tenho tido sonhos estranhos... –Admitiu, falando baixinho. –Estou cansada, isso está me assombrando! –Gritou, perdendo totalmente a paciência, lembrando-se dos sonhos. –Isso é ridículo. –Pegou uma xícara de chá e suas coisas; e saiu, deixando as pessoas que estavam ali sem entender nada.

Estava se sentindo idiota por ter dito aquilo, principalmente por Harry, se tem um garoto que acredita em sonhos, é o próprio. Já estava se preparando para o interrogatório que teria que aturar depois. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. Sentou-se no meio de uma escada que a levaria até a primeira aula e bebeu um gole do chá forte. Sua cabeça latejava. Encostou suas costas nos degráis e fechou os olhos, se concentrando apenas na dor aguda de sua cabeça.

-AH, VOLTA AQUI! –Hermione ouviu passos e alguém gritando e rindo, e quando se deu conta, estava caída nos últimos degraus da escada com alguém por cima dela, pra variar. Sua cabeça doía tanto, que sentiu nem ter forças para gritar e obrigar o desgraçado, muito pesado por sinal, a sair de cima dela.

-Sai... De... Cima... De mim. –Falou, fazendo pausas, enquanto fazia um enorme esforço para mover aquela "coisa" de cima dela. Até que a "coisa" levantou-se rapidamente. Ela nem levantou o olhar pra saber quem era o infeliz que tinha terminado de quebrar sua cabeça. Sentou-se pressionando a cabeça com as duas mãos, como se aquilo fosse fazer tudo parar de girar.

-Eca! Granger! Não olha por onde anda? –Ouviu-o perguntar. Ela levantou a cabeça para encarar a pessoa, e os cabelos muito platinados quase fizeram reflexo nos seus olhos.

-Malfoy. –Sua voz saiu fraca e rouca. –Eu quero que você vá para os quintos, isso sim. E quem vinha correndo era você, eu estava ali quieta, me concentrando na minha maldita dor de cabeça, quando de repente chega uma besta avoada e cai em cima de mim. Satisfeito? Agora você vai arranjar um remédio pra mim. –Respondeu ela, terminando de se levantar, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada.

-Espere sentada. –Ele disse com desprezo e deu um sorrisinho malicioso. –Você parece um dragão, Granger. Há quanto tempo não vê um espelho? –Hermione fez mensão de pegar a xícara e atirar em sua cabeça, mas ele saiu correndo.

-Covarde! –Gritou, na esperança d'Ele ouvir. Pegou seu material e concluiu que não conseguiria assistir aula alguma com aquela dor de cabeça insuportável. Rony e Harry, que teriam a mesma aula, a encontraram no caminho.

-Que aconteceu, Mione? –Rony perguntou, estranhando ela ir em uma direção aposta.

-Preciso tomar uma poção pra dor, me ajuda? Juro que eu caio a qualquer minuto, tá tudo girando... –Disse com dificuldade, lutando para manter equilíbrio. Rony rapidamente envolveu um braço em sua cintura e outro em seu pescoço.

-Avisa pro professor, Harry. –Harry assentiu e deu um beijo na testa da amiga.

-Qualquer coisa, grite. –Ele disse, brincalhão. Hermione respondeu que sim, num sussurro. Os dois começaram a andar, totalmente sem sintonia, Hermione andava para um lado e Rony para o outro; como bêbados.

Apesar de Rony não estar cooperando muito, estava se sentindo melhor por estar sendo ajudada por ele. Reparou o quanto ele havia crescido nos últimos anos... O quanto estava forte. Seus braços tinham músculos bem definidos, ele agora tinha uma aparência mais madura. Quadribol transforma qualquer garoto, pensou.

-Pensei que estivesse com dor de cabeça. –Ele disse no meio do silêncio, rindo.

-E estou. –Falou, enquanto fechava os olhos e se deixava ser guiada pelo ruivo.

-Não sabia que sentir dor de cabeça era tão bom a ponto de te fazer sorrir. –Hermione desmanchou o sorriso bobo que estava estampado no seu rosto e abriu os olhos rapidamente.

-Só estava pensando... –Ela corou, e Rony olhou para ela com interesse.

-Pensando o quê? –Perguntou, sem notar que já haviam chegado na infermaria.

-Chegamos. –Hermione disse, dando graças á Merlin. Madame Pomfrey estava fazendo algo não muito importante.

-O que temos aqui... –Ela aproximou-se de Hermione, fazendo uma cara de terror, dramatizando, como sempre. –Está com uma cara horrível! –Exclamou, com uma das mãos na boca, como se não acreditasse. A garota revirou os olhos.

-Se for pra agüentar isso, vou embora, tchau. –Disse, dando meio volta e quase indo ao encontro do chão, se Rony não a segurasse. Ela se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por ficar muito próxima dele, ele corou. –Me dê qualquer coisa que faça a minha dor de cabeça parar. Rápido! –Ela pediu, estalando os dedos para que ela agilizasse.

-Precisa tratar a pobre mulher assim? –Perguntou rindo, olhando a Papoula se afastar em busca de alguma poção.

-É a terceira vez que me chamam de horrorosa, quer que eu fique feliz? –Ela disse sarcática, fingindo uma risada.

-Você não é horrorosa. –Hermione corou e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo com um dedo, encarando os pés. Rony também ficou com vergonha e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Por sorte Madame Promfrey chegou logo, acabando com o silêncio constrangedor.

-Beba isso, criança. –A Papoula ofereceu um copo de madeira com um líquido vermelho berrante. Hermione pegou o copo, Rony tampou o nariz com uma mão.

-Isso parece sangue. –Ela disse, avaliando o conteúdo do copo.

-Não reclame e beba logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. –A senhora respondeu, dando as costas a Hermione. Rony prendeu o riso.

-Essa velha me paga. –Disse antes de virar o copo e beber tudo de uma vez. O fez tão rápido que assustou o ruivo quando começou a tossir e a passar mal.

-Você está azul, Hermione! –Ele gritou, agarrando-a pela cintura para esta não cair. Ele a ajudou a sentar-se numa das macas desconforáveis que tinha ali. Hermione apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

-Vou vomitar em você, Rony. –A castanha sussurrou. Ele abaixou o olhar para o rosto dela, sem entender.

-Quê? –Hermione apenas colocou tudo pra fora num jato. Rony apenas sentiu aquele líquido quente ir ao encontro de suas vestes. Ele tampou a boca com a mão e fechou os olhos. Hermione limpou a boca com a mão, e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

-Acho que estou melhor. –Ele fez uma careta e Hermione o ajudou a se limpar com um feitiço.

-Que nojo, Hermione. –Ele disse após Hermione terminar, cheirando sua roupa.

-Já está limpo, Okay? –Disse indiferente. -Minha dor de cabeça está melhorando, Rony. Podemos ir.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Hermione já não precisava mais da ajuda do ruivo, e, por um momento, pensou em fazer um teatrinho pra ele carregá-la, mas depois desistiu da idéia, achando ridículo.

-Obrigada pela ajuda. –Hermione disse, quebrando o silêncio, quando já estavam próximos da sala.

-De nada. –Ele fitou o chão, parecendo nervoso. Você também tem aula de Transfiguração? –Hermione assentiu que sim, e eles foram juntos para a aula.

* * *

O resto da manhã foi tranqüila. A grifinória estava melhor, embora ainda estivesse muito cansada e um pouco estressada; além de estar faminta. Antes de ir almoçar, foi para o dormitório tomar um banho.

Jogou suas coisas em sua cama e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta. Não se olhou no espelho para não acabar com o resto da auto estima que lhe restava. Se é que tinha auto estima. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro no máximo. A água estava nem muito quente, nem muito fria. Estava ideal. Deixou água banhar o seu corpo. Ficou imóvel por vários minutos, até ficar sem ar. Tirou a cabeça do chuveiro e se apoiou na parede. Pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido nos seus últimos anos. Quantas vezes a morte não bateu na sua porta, e foi embora? Não que esperasse ansiosamente que ela viesse e ficasse. A morte é algo muito simples. Basta arranjar algumas ervas e um bom livro de poções, que se obtém um bom veneno. Uma morte rápida e indolor, muito prático. Nunca pensou em se matar, pois nunca teve motivos. Mas até que é algo bem tentador quando se está "no fundo do poço". Riu dos pensamentos que estava tendo. Entrou novamente no chuveiro e a água foi ficando mais fria. Terminou de tomar banho e vestiu uma roupa simples e pegou seu casaco. Nada melhor que um bom banho. Se sentia mais leve. Sentiu seu estômago protestar enquanto secava os cabelos com um feitiço e se apressou.

-Boa tarde, gente. –Ela disse, sentando-se entre Harry e Rony. –Tudo bem, Rony? –Ele olhava para o prato e comia devagar. Isso era um pouco estranho para alguém que sempre come com desespero. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e brincou com a comida.

-Estou bem também, Hermione. –Harry disse, fazendo ceninha. Hermione riu.

-Oh, desculpe Harry, não te vi aqui. –Disse, entrando no joguinho. Ele se fez de ofendido até Hermione abraçá-lo e fazer um carinho em seu cabelo, que ele cedeu. O queixo de Rony caiu, assim como o talher que estava em sua mão, fazendo um estalo.

-Rony, tudo bem? –A castanha, perguntou, tocando em sua testa, avaliando se estava com febre. Sua pele estava em seu habitual tom de vermelho. Ele saiu sem dizer nada, aparentando estar frustrado com algo. A castanha e o moreno se entreolharam.

-O que deu nele? –Disseram em uníssono. Eles riram e voltaram a comer. Hermione ficou durante todo o almoço imaginando o por quê de Rony estar daquele jeito.

-E os seus sonhos? –Harry perguntou, no meio de uma conversa. Ela desviou o olhar do prato e olhou pro amigo. Há algumas horas tinha conseguido se distrair desse assunto.

-O que tem? –Perguntou indiferente, terminando de comer. Ele virou-se pra ela e olhou em seus olhos.

-Me conte, Hermione. Você nunca foi de sonhar coisas estranhas. –Disse enquanto notava ela tentar fazer pouco caso. –Não que eu saiba. –Completou, arqueando as duas sombrancelhas. Hermione virou-se pra ele também.

-Sabe que não escondo nada de você, Harry. –Ela olhou em seus olhos também. –São só sonhos idiotas que andam torrando a minha paciência. –Deu um meio sorriso e piscou pra ele.

-Cof cof cof, que clima, pessoal. –Disse Dino, que acompanhava a cena entre Harry e Hermione. Eles coraram e ouviram alguns risinhos de quem estava presente.

-Fica quieto, dinossauro. –Harry respondeu, fazendo a castanha rir. Gina fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Hermione fez questão de dar um sorriso cínico para provocá-la. Garota insuportável. Ainda por cima era amiguinha de Parvati e Padma, o trio nojinho. Ela fez uma careta e começou a fofocar com as garotas. Fúteis.

-Sabe por que Rony estava com raiva? –Perguntou ela, pegando suas coisas e saindo com Harry. Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Mas tenho uma idéia... –Ele sussurrou para ela, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela franziu o cenho.

-Tem? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele assentiu que sim.

-Mas não posso dizer, coisa de garotos, sabe. –Ele deu uns tapinhas nada leves nas costas dela, fazendo-a se desiquilibrar pra trás.

-Ah, sei sim... –Respondeu no mesmo tom, dando os mesmos "tapinhas' nas costas dele.

-Hey! –Ele exclamou, massageando o local estapeado. –Anda jogando Quadribol escondido? Tá fortinha, hein? –Hermione revirou os olhos e riu.

-Vamos pra aula, logo, ou vamos nos atrasar. –Eles correram. Teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com Hagrid. Hermione achava facinante.

-Nunca toque na criatura, a não ser que queiram um dedo a menos. Com esta poção... –Hagrid olhou ao redor da sala. –Senhor Malfoy, venha até aqui. –Draco aparentou estar assustado, mas como sempre, se achando O corajoso, desfilou até lá. –Sabe como eliminar essa criatura? –Perguntou, entregando um frasco á ele. Draco olhou enojado para os Chizácaros e negou com a cabeça. –Senhorita Granger, venha até aqui e mostre para o Sr. Malfoy como é que se faz. –Hagrid disse, piscando para ela. Hermione levantou-se com um sorriso malicioso. Tirou a poção das mãos de Draco e lançou um olhar metralhador para ele, e com muita cautela, lentamente começou a despejar o líquido em pequenas quantidades nos olhos de um dos animais.

-Anda com isso logo, Granger. –Ele disse, empurrando o frasco, derramando todo o conteúdo nas criaturas. Hermione abriu a boca e olhou incrédula para ele.

-Seu idiota, viu o que você fez? –Ela o culpou, ele fez pouco caso.

-Se afastem! –Hagrid pediu. Eles ouviram um chiado quase ensurdecedor vindo dos animais. Eles adquiriram uma cor escura e aumentaram assustadoramente de tamanho.

-Avada Kedavra! –Hagrid repetiu o feitiço três vezes seguidas, os alunos quase ficaram cegos com as luzes verdes. –Isso,-Ele apontou para os corpos das criaturas, que Hermione virou-se de costas para não ver. –foi um erro muito grave, Senhor Malfoy. Menos 50 pontos para Sonserina por ter sido imprudente. Se pode livrar facilmente de um bichinho desses com uma poção, mas na iquantidade certa. Se por acaso errar a quantidade pode causar sérios acidentes, portanto, muita cautela ao realizar essa tarefa. –Ele olhava diretamente para Draco. –Estão dispensados.

Draco e Hermione foram os últimos a sair.

-Onde já se viu? Quem aquele professorzinho de meia tigela acha que é? –Ele resmungava, Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Você estragou tudo, Malfoy. Como sempre. –Ela cruzou os braços e parou em sua frente. –Vai derrubar a poção da sua vó. –Disse, virando-se para sair, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido e ficou de frente pra ela.

-Lave sua boca imunda antes de falar da minha avó. –Ele cuspiu as palavras.

-Blá, blá, blá. Bah, Malfoy, cansei, ok? Minha boca é muito mais limpa que a sua, sua cobra albina. –Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e Draco riu.

-Incrível a audácia dos inferiores. Volte para o seu lugar, Granger. No chão. –Ele a empurrou ao sair, quase derrubando-a.

-Cretino. –Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu resmungando.

-Hey! –Ouviu alguém chamar, e virou-se para ver se era com ela. Viu um garoto com vestes da Sonserina correr até ela. O tal Anthony não-sei-o-quê. Ele sorriu, parecia ter corrido bastante.

-Hey. Eu te conheço? –Perguntou, fazendo-se de boba e fingindo estar pensativa. Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado.

-Sou Anthony Goldstein. Da aula de poções, lembra? Sou novo aqui em Hogwarts. –Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

-Ah, seja bem vindo. –Disse um pouco tímida. Os dois começaram a andar. –Sou Hermione Granger. –Ela estendeu a mão e ele beijou as costas de sua mão, surpreendendo-a. Que fofo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. –Ele sorriu e soltou sua mão devagar.

-Thony! –Ouvimos uma voz masculina chamar. Era algum outro garoto sonserino que nunca tinha visto. Ele acenou e pediu para que o esperassem. Ele era alto, bmuito/b musculoso e devia jogar Quadribol, ou talvez fosse efeito de anabolizantes. Hermione riu do pensamento enquanto ele dava socos no braço de Anthony.

-Sam, essa é a Hermione. –Ele apontou para a garota, que se sentia um palito de fósforo perto de um pé de coqueiro. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo –típico sonserino-. Hermione se sentiu deslocada. –Hermione, esse é o Sam. –Ela tentou um sorriso tímido, sentiu medo de sua reação, e para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

-Já ouvi falar muito de você, Hermione. Prazer. –Hermione não se agüentou e deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Existiam garotos simpáticos na Sonserina?! Isso era no mínimo cômico. Os dois rapazes olharam para ela como se ela fosse um alien. Ela disfarçou a risada tossindo.

-Hãm... Tenho que ir pra aula, até mais. –Eles sorriram e acenaram para ela.

-HERMIONE! –Ela virou-se assustada. Rony gritou seu nome. estava mais vermelho do que nunca e estava suado, tinha corrido muito.

-Fala logo Rony, o que aconteceu? Vou perder a segunda aula se você não... –Começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo esbaforido.

-O Harry e o Malfoy tão se matando! –Ela arregalou os olhos e foi praticamente arrastada por Rony até as masmorras. Chegaram lá e haviam pessoas por toda parte, formando um círculo. Uns gritavam e torciam, outros faziam suas apostas. Hermione empurrou quem estava na frente e viu Draco e Harry no chão. Harry estava em cima de Draco e esmurrava o seu rosto tão brutalmente que ela deu um grito histérico. Tudo bem que Malfoy não era a pessoa mais adorável do mundo, mas Harry não podia armar um escândalo daqueles. Grifinória irá afundar de tantos pontos retirados e os dois terão que cumprir alguma detenção juntos, fazendo com que a probabilidade dos dois se matarem aumente ainda mais. Não agüentando mais toda aquela violência, Hermione agiu.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! –Gritou seu nome inteiro tão alto (sempre quis fazer isso) que todos que estavam ali, se calaram. Harry parou de socar Draco e olhou para ela, ainda em cima do loiro. –Está maluco? Saia de cima dele! –Ordenou, como uma mãe mandona. Harry, como uma criança com medo de apanhar, saiu de cima de Draco, que tinha o nariz e a boca sangrando. Quanta infantilidade!

-Mas ele te chamou de vaca descabelada! (N/A: Tive que pensar em algo que a deixasse irritada :D)-Hermione olhou incrédula para Draco, que conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda de seus amiguinhos. Ela foi até ele e deu um soco em seu nariz, igual no terceiro ano, terminando de quebrá-lo. Ele caiu esparramado no chão e foi amparado novamente pelos garotos que o seguravam. Harry e Rony se aproximaram, incrédulos.

-Que foi, gente? Vaca descabelada, não. –Falou, irritada. –Vamos embora daqui antes que sobre pra gente. –Eles a acompanharam. Harry não aparentava estar machucado, só um pouco suado e vermelho. Após alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, Rony começou a rir. Rir muito.

-Essa é minha Mione! –Ele a abraçou de lado. Estava se referindo ao soco em Draco. Ela ficou um pouco tímida com o abraço, mas riu junto com seus amigos.

* * *

Harry e Hermione foram juntos jantar. Rony tinha esquecido um livro com alguém e foi buscá-lo. O dia tinha passado rápido, e algumas pessoas comentavam o barraco entre Draco, Harry e Hermione. Contando que não chegasse nos ouvidos de McGonagall ou Dumbledore, tudo bem. Hogwarts seria uma eterna fofoqueira, mesmo.

-Boa noite. –Hermione disse, sentando-se. Algumas pessoa a cumprimentaram. Gina e suas amigas insuportáveis, que não estavam muito longe dali, riam histericamente. Ótimo. A garota suspirou e começou a puxar assunto com Harry. Ele estava um pouco distante, e deixava Hermione no vácuo.

-Quê que 'tá acontecendo, Harry? –Perguntou, preocupada. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a comer. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, me conte. É a Gina, não é? –Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, e pareceu corar.

-Não sei do que está falando. –Hermione riu.

-Acha que eu não sei, é? Te conheço, Harry. Notei como você olha pra ela. Sei lá, se você gosta dela, acho que deveria se aproximar mais. E esqueça Rony, a ruiva já é bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar. Só quero deixar claro que ela tem umas amigas muito piranhas, não duvido que ela esteja no mesmo caminho, entendeu? –Ele olhava para ela, sem interferir no discurso. –Se ela te magoar ou algo do tipo eu quebro a cara dela. –Deu uma garfada na torta de maçã. Harry gargalhou e abraçou de lado.

-Obrigada, Mione. –Ela sorriu e notou Gina e suas amigas olhando para eles.

-Se cuide, ouviu? Vou estar de olho. –Ele assentiu que sim.

-Você não gosta dela, não é? –Hermione parou de mastigar e riu.

-Não gosto mesmo. Mas acho melhor não dizer tudo o que eu penso dela, haha. –Ela lançou um olhar malígno e deu um gargalhada que assustou Harry. –Brincadeira. Rony não sabe disso, não é? Acho que faço o papel dele muito melhor que ele. –Se gabou, estufando o peito.

-Falando do gostosão... –Eles viram o ruivo se sentar de frente para eles. Harry pigarreou e Hermione revirou os olhos e riu. Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos, incluindo quadribol. Hermione ficou entediada com a empolgação dos dois.

-Gente, vou ali na biblioteca pegar um livro. –Eles assentiram e ela saiu. Na verdade não tinha livro nenhum para pegar, já que tinha todos os trabalhos e deveres adiantados. Mas, tudo para se livrar de Harry e Rony falando de Quadribol.

Ele viu a grifinória saindo de sua mesa. Tinha certeza absoluta que de iria para a biblioteca, então cuidou em apressar-se para chegar lá antes dela.

Andava em passos lentos, só ouvia o barulho de seu tênis em contato com o chão escorregadio. Abraçou a si mesma, devia ter pego um casaco antes de ir para lá, mas só iria perder tempo. Ainda eram seis e meia, portanto tinha uma hora para ler o livro que quisesse antes que Madame Pince fechasse a biblioteca. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e começou a cantarolar uma música. Entrou na biblioteca deserta, e teve a bendita idéia de ir correndo, adorava ter a biblioteca só pra ela. Então, olhando para o lado, não notou alguém a sua frente. Pelo impacto da velocidade seu rosto foi ao encontro de o peito de um rapaz. Parecia mais mármore ou de pedra. Ela caiu para trás com a mão no rosto. Olhou para cima para ver quem havia provocado aquilo e bufou.

-Mas é desastrada mesmo. –Ele riu, vendo-a se levantar massageando o rosto.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? –Perguntou ela.

-De você? Só distância. –Ele deu uma risada seca. –Infelizmente, temos umas coisinhas para resolver. Ou melhor, contas para acertar. –Ele estalou os dedos mordendo o lábio, com um olhar ameaçador e se encostou em uma mesa. Hermione sacou a varinha e apontou para o peito do loiro. Ele levantou as mãos e fez uma careta.

-Calma aí, Grangerzinha. –Ele sacou sua varinha também e apantou para a barriga dela. –Se você quer resolver as coisas assim, por mim tuuudo bem... –Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. Hermione olhou para ele com desprezo e abaixou sua varinha. Ele fez o mesmo.

-Ok, Malfoyzinho. Agora me diga como quer "acertar as contas". –Ela fez os aspas com as mãos e cruzou os braços, batendo o pé. –Porque, tudo o que você teve, foi porque mereceu. –Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mereci? Granger, você não aprende mesmo, não é? Pessoas como você, devem agüentar as coisas caladas. –Hermione revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Você não tem outros argumentos, Malfoy? Acha que me afeta, com essa conversa pra boi dormir? –Ela deu uma gargalhada falsa. –Vaca descabelada é a sua mãe. –Draco se desencostou da mesa e sacou a varinha novamente, indo em sua direção. Hermione sacou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que ele e não hesitou.

-Olha como fala da minha mãe. –Ele apontou a varinha para o seu rosto e ela para o seu pescoço.

-Idiota!

-Feia!

-Narigudo!

-Estúpida!

-Cabeça de ovo!

-Cabelo de vassoura!

-Retardado!

-Vaca!

-Vaca, não!

-O que significa isso? –Madame Pince vociferou, vendo os dois alunos com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro ameaçadoramente. Eles abaixaram as varinhas, assustados.

-A culpa é dele (a)! –Exclamaram em uníssono. Ela olhou com desaprovação para os dois.

-Dumbledore resolverá isso. –Eles se entreolharam e engoliram em seco.


End file.
